Aladdin Survivor's Club
by under
Summary: An evil fanfic writer is trying to take over by destroying every fanfic section. Part one of a fanfiction series: Fanfic Survivor's Club. Third chapter: Aladdin's new job
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- the beginning.

Aladdin walked in the desert, lost. He was supposed to go on a quest by a shop keeper to search for the platinum cave, a cave made of platinum. He carried the lamp, hoping he could find the cave.

He headed north, where the shopkeeper said it was. Aladdin rubbed the lamp, causing the Genie to come out. "I wish I had a compass." A compass landed in his hands, spinning wildly.

"No good!" he thought. A big gust came, but quickly went away. Aladdin started sinking into the sand, with the lamp starting to break in half. "What's going on?" he yelled. The Genie started to float away.

"It's the curse of the Under Reaper!" yelled Genie, who knew all about the evil fan fiction writer. "The what?" yelled Aladdin? "The Under…" Genie was gone.

Ok this is my first Aladdin story I ever made. I'm planning on writing a series of other fan fiction sections and have a huge crossover story about my made up character, Under Reaper.

This is a short chapter and for Aladdin I'm only going to have three chapters, yet I will try to make them long. I'll post a continuation of the series in another section, and so forth.

I will have about three or four different crossovers's in one section so I can have some of the characters meet. That way the storyline will be shared to some characters that don't know what's happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jasmine kidnapped

Aladdin woke up in a dungeon. In front of him was Jasmine, who was in a cage. "Aladdin…" she whispered. He ran up to the cage. "Jasmine!" "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I'll get you out of there!" said Aladdin. A door was behind Aladdin. He turned around and walked into it. He was in the platinum caves. "It was here all along." He thought.

The Under Reaper arrived in front of him. "You will die!" Aladdin tripped backwards, crawling for the door. The Under Reaper looked like a skinny tall person with a black robe and hood over his head.

His face had no skin. The cheekbones were lifted and big just like a chubby small kid. Under Reaper had no weapon. He took out a scroll with different names on it. "Jim, Tom Nook, ah here it is." He found Jasmine's name.

Jasmine banged on her cage. "Let me out!" she screamed. Suddenly, her body started to disappear. "What's going on?" she said. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

That's the second chapter. A little longer than the first but not much. Jasmine is gone and so is the genie. The thing behind the scroll is the characters in the story are listed and each time he writes a name or erases one, they either disappear or come back.

Ok Jasmine just disappeared because her name was erased. If he name is written she'll come back just like any other characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the longer adventure

Aladdin heard Jasmine's screams. He got up and ran into the room, but she was gone. "Jasmine…" Aladdin whispered. Under Reaper walked into the dungeon. "I will bring her back if you do me a favor."

Aladdin pondered the question. "You don't want to be erased to!" said The Under Reaper. Aladdin nodded. "I'll do whatever you say." Replied Aladdin.

There's a dragon named Jake Long. I need you to go and capture him for me. All you have to do is insert this pill in his drink or put some of this on him." Under Reaper pulled out a black pill and a black liquid in a bottle.

Aladdin took the pill and the bottle, and suddenly, he was in New York. He found a clothing shop, and bought a suit.

Aladdin walked around on the street, looking for the dragon. A couple of kids were skate boarding along the street.

"Come on, Jake!" said Spud, Jakes friend. They skate boarded past Aladdin, but Aladdin grabbed Jake. "Yo, man what's the deal?" yelled Jake. Aladdin dropped some black liquid onto him, and Jack fell asleep.

That's the end of the Aladdin series. Look on American Dragon: Jake Long to see the next chapter. It should be called, "Under Reaper: Fan Fictional Writer."

Jake has to escape from the desert and go through all sorts of things before he cane get back to New York.


End file.
